Drunk
by G-life
Summary: Tubuh mungil Sakura menggeliat dibawah tindihanku, dalam keadaan tak sadar perlahan kedua tangannya naik meremas ravenku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Sementara kedua kakinya saling mengait melingkari pinggulku. Aku menyeringai./ /SasuSakuNaru (Threesome) twoshot, PWP, collab Itsuka No Haru & miya miyoko


**Judul : **_Drunk_

**Author : **_Itsuka no Haru _**dan **_ miya miyoko._

**Warning : **_AU, OOC, Lemon, threesome di chapter berikutnya. Twoshot._

_OoO_

Sasuke berjalan terburu-buru dengan gadis pink dalam gendongannya. Dia membawa gadis pink tersebut ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas. Naruto, sahabat pirang Sasuke, mengekori mereka dari belakang. Dia khawatir pada kedua temannya itu, beberapa waktu lalu Sasuke mengamuk di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga karena ulah Sakura.

"_Dobe_, buka pintunya." Lelaki raven itu dengan seenaknya memerintah. Naruto mendengus, tapi tak membantah perkataan Sasuke, saat ini keadaan emosi Sasuke sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk menerima bantahan. Dengan segera dia membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun masuk sambil membopong tubuh Sakura yang lemas karena mabuk.

"Aku akan mengambil air untuk Sakura-_chan._" Naruto turun kelantai bawah berniat mengambilkan segelas air untuk Sakura.

Naruto berjalan dengan cepat dengan segelas air putih di tangannya menuju kamar Sasuke dimana ada si merah jambu, Sakura di dalamnya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Naruto mengernyit ketika mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar Sasuke.

"Ahh~uummmm... sa~ akh!"

Karena penasaran, Naruto segera mendorong pintu yang ada di depannya, matanya membulat tak percaya melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan sasuke pada sahabat _pink_-nya yang tak sadar kan diri.

Di sana, diatas ranjang berukuran _king size _yang dihiasi seprai satin berwarna hitam. Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura dengan kasar. Naruto melihatnya dengan sangat jelas, bagaimana liarnya Sasuke menghisap bibir atas dan bibir bawah Sakura, memainkan lidahnya di mulut wanita itu dengan ganas, dan meremas payudara yang masih tersembunyi di balik gaun biru muda yang dipakai wanita itu. Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri ikut mengerang karena remasan di kedua bukitnya.

"_Teme_!" Naruto berteriak marah. Dia menarik kerah kemeja sasuke dari belakang lalu membanting punggungnya ke dinding. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek?!"

"Lepas!" Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto kasar dan balik membanting tubuh lelaki pirang itu ke dinding. "Kau tidak mengerti Naruto." Nafas Sasuke memburu. Dia melirik sinis kearah sakura yang masih terbaring lemas tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjangnnya, penampilan gadis berambut pink itu sangat berantakan. "Dia harus di beri pelajaran," katanya dingin.

"_Teme_?" Naruto menatap sasuke tidak mengerti. _Kenapa Sakura harus diberi pelajaran? Memangnya kesalahan apa yang sudah diperbuat Sakura-chan sampai Teme semarah ini. Sakura-chan hanya bercumbu dengan Gaara kan? Lagipula Teme tidak berhak untuk marah, diakan bukan pacarnya._

Pemuda pirang itu tidak tahu mengenai hubungan rahasia yang terjalin antara sahabat raven dan sahabat pinknya.

**[Sasuke POV]**

Aku marah. Aku sangat marah pada wanita pink yang kini terlentang tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjangku. Dia berani menentang dan melanggar peraturan. Aku tidak suka dibantah, dia sudah membantahku dan pergi ke pesta Hyuuga bersama si pirang Yamanaka, kemudian dia bercumbu dengan si setan merah itu.

Memangnya dia pikir apa yang dia lakukan? Dia hampir saja membuat Gaara menenggelamkan kejantanannya ke dalam vagina mungilnya itu. Kalau saja aku dan Naruto tidak cepat sampai di sana mungkin saja Gaara sudah menungganginya.

Arrgh! Memikirkan hal itu membuatku marah. Sakura harus diberi pelajaran. Melepaskan cengkramanku pada kerah baju Naruto, aku berjalan cepat menuju ke ranjang. Kemudian aku segera menindih tubuh mungil Sakura, lalu menyambar bibir ranumnya yang lezat.

Sakura mengerang saat aku menjilat dan menghisap bagian luar bibirnya. Dan ketika mulut mungilnya sedikit terbuka karena kebutuhan oksigen, aku segera melesakan lidahku masuk ke dalamnya. Mengeksploitasi bagian dalam mulutnya yang basah dan nikmat, membelai dan menggoda lidahnya agar mau bertarung dengan lidahku.

Tubuh mungil Sakura menggeliat dibawah tindihanku, dalam keadaan tak sadar perlahan kedua tangannya naik meremas ravenku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Sementara kedua kakinya saling mengait melingkari pinggulku. Aku menyeringai.

Kebutuhan oksigen membuat bibir kami terlepas. Aku terengah-engah. Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya, sepasang iris hijau hutannya menatapku sayu.

"S-Sasuke-_kun?" _Bisiknya terlihat bingung, pikirannya masih berkabut oleh alkohol.

Tak memberinya kesempatan untuk berpikir lebih jauh, aku kembali melahap bibirnya yang sudah membengkak itu. Sementara kedua tanganku bergeriliya, menyentuh dan meremas seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang dapat kujangkau.

"Uhhh. Sasukehh." Sakura memekik di dalam mulutku, saat aku meremas dua gundukan kenyal di dadanya. Dia tidak memakai bra! Memegang keliman gaunnya, aku lalu menarik dan merobek gaun biru muda pendek itu menjadi dua, lalu melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat.

Tubuh indah dan mulus Sakura terpampang di depanku, dengan sepasang payudara yang menggiurkan dan hanya memakai celana dalam. Aku merasakan kejantanan dalam celanaku menjadi sesak dan keras saat melihatnya.

Sialan! Aku menurunkan kepalaku ke dadanya untuk menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit puting merah mudanya yang menggoda itu.

"Ohhhh. Unnnhhhh. Sasu ... Ahhh." Sakura meracau dan menggeliat tak karuan saat aku menghisap putingnya keras, dan sebelah tanganku turun membelai bagian dalam pahanya, lalu masuk ke celah celana dalamnya.

Sialan! Dia begitu basah!

Buru-buru aku bangun dan melepaskan semua pakaian yang menempel pada tubuhku. Mengabaikan Naruto yang bengong di samping tempat tidur, aku menempatkan diriku diantara kedua paha Sakura, setelah melepaskan celana dalamnya, dengan hati-hati aku membimbing kejantananku yang sudah sudah keras dan tegak ke lipatan feminim milik wanita itu.

Dan ...

"Ahhh. Sasukehhh."

"Engh."

... Ini terasa sangat nikmat.

**OoO**

_[_**Normal POV**_]_

_Sialan! Apa-apaan ini? _Naruto menelan ludah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Menonton Sasuke yang sedang 'mengerjai' Sakura yang sedang mabuk membuat celananya sesak karena sesuatu yang bangkit diantara pahanya.

_Ini lebih baik daripada menonton DVD porno milik Kakek Jiraya, namun juga lebih menyiksa karena membuat kejantananku nyeri._

_"_Oh. Persetan!" Dia lalu melepas seluruh pakaiannya kemudian bergabung dengan kedua sahabatnya di atas ranjang.

**OoO**

_To Be Continue_

**OoO**


End file.
